songs from the inuyasha gang
by Devine Slayer
Summary: serious songs surrounding the group please RR
1. everything you want

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or everything you want. But I can dream.  
  
""- spoken  
  
''- thought  
  
[]lyrics  
  
[Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in]  
  
'Why did he choose Kikyo over me?' Kagome mused. The answers were always  
  
the same, but Kagome didn't want to accept defeat. Inuyasha thought that he  
  
would go look for Kagome to stop her from returning to her time. When he located  
  
her she had been crying.   
  
"Kagome, why did you run? You know there's demons out here."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. he could sense the pain she held back. Inuyasha might  
  
have heightened senses but, he was dense as far as relationships go.  
  
[Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why]   
  
'Oh, gods can he be that dense' Kagome thought "Inuyasha, how can you ask that  
  
question?" He look her. Tears were fresh again. I care about you."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. "Feh, I don't care. That is for the weak. I learned that first  
  
hand and now I'm going to hell for my mistake." Kagome felt a dagger go through  
  
her heart.   
  
[But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn]  
  
"What about the times you saved me?"   
  
"I need a jewel detector don't I."  
  
"Well what about the nights you were human?"   
  
"My weakness remember. I say lot of stuff I don't mean!"  
  
Kagome started to cry again. 'Oh great if I don't calm her down then I get set into  
  
oblivion.' Inuyasha remembered. At the same Kagome was thinking 'Wow, I just  
  
spilled my guts to Inuyasha, and does give a darn. I am the most pathetic loser in  
  
history.'  
  
[You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return]  
  
"Why do you love Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome asked a question that dropped a bomb on him. He had no good answer.  
  
"She was one of the few that liked me and was and the first to love me."  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why]  
  
Kagome had enough she didn't want to stay but something made her fight.  
  
"Really, did she accept you? No! She wanted you to be human. Do you want to be  
  
human?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a second and shook his head.  
  
"I love you for what you are. If you do choose to become a demon I will stick by  
  
you."  
  
That when It dawn on her what she had said. although that would explain why she  
  
put up with him. Oh sure she sat him a lot but she still put up with so much.  
  
[You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say]   
  
"Why did you say love?" He questioned   
  
"Maybe I do love you!" was his answer.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at that. He felt the same way although he didn't know it, or  
  
choose to ignore it.  
  
"Love is for the weak. Even if I, did it wouldn't work. You are from a different  
  
time!"   
  
Something told him that he had made the stupidest argument ever. He decided to  
  
let Kagome work it out on her own. 'Me and kagome in love, not ever.' But  
  
something made his stomach hurt and made Inuyasha feel guilty. It was like  
  
something was telling him that he didn't know his feeling.  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why]  
  
"Well, what happened?" a familiar female voice came in.  
  
"Oh, hi Sango." Kagome said downheartedly.  
  
"What did he do? If he hurt you I'll beat him senseless!" Sango told her.  
  
"No, I made a fool of my self. I wanted what I couldn't have." kagome sighed.  
  
"Listen if there is anything that I can do to help Please, tell me." Sango said  
  
"No, but thanks anyway."  
  
[But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for]   
  
As Inuyasha was getting ready to go to sleep a certain monk walked up.  
  
"You and I need to talk." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"No, shut up and go away monk."   
  
"How could you do that to Kagome. I am ashamed of you Inuyasha."  
  
"Why do you care monk."  
  
"Kagome is my friend. She loves you only you don't see it. Good night Inuyasha,  
  
for both of you, I hope you realize what you feel."  
  
'Even if I did love her what does that matter, I'm going to hell.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Then a voice inside screamed 'You dimwit. You just want to take the easy way  
  
out.' It was the night of the new moon.  
  
[Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return]  
  
That night Inuyasha had a dream he dreamed that he could have a wish at the cost  
  
of Kagome's life. He Thought about wishing his first love back to her former self,  
  
but when he looking into the eyes of his jewel detector, he couldn't. In his dream  
  
he chose to forgo the wish and opted to live with Kagome.  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why   
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know]  
  
In the morning he remembered his dream and the sadness in her eyes. Then he  
  
realized what the monk meant . Inuyasha decided that after Naroku was dead that  
  
he would tell kagome how he felt. But today was another chance to collect  
  
jewels.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Inuyasha is probably OCC but oh well. I am not a kikyo fan. I don't hate her I  
  
just don't understand her hatred for Inuyasha. Please R/R I also could use ideas for  
  
my next fic  
  
Sincerely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


	2. Super Man It's Not Easy

A/N Well I don't own Inuyasha or the song Super Man by Five For Fighting, mkay.  
  
Hopefully someone liked the last one.  
  
This one is gong to look at Inuyasha's 'softer' side if it exists. These are his thoughts   
  
about his weakness and past.  
  
[]-song lyrics  
  
[I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me]   
  
The group settled in for the night. Everyone settled in their usual spots.  
  
then I started to think.  
  
People don't understand how hard it is to be a half-demon.  
  
No one accepts me. I'm an outcast. I just want to fit in.   
  
[I'm more than a bird:I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train and  
  
It's not easy to be me]   
  
To demons I'm weak, and to humans I'm a monster.  
  
Few accepts me, and only three have loved me.   
  
Two are dead. I try and hide my emotions, but I can't with my biggest curse.  
  
[Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see]   
  
The new moon. I become human.  
  
At that time my emotions overtake me.  
  
The worst part is I think about love  
  
My first love. That still brings my pain.  
  
[It may sound absurd:but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed:but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream but  
  
It's not easy to be me]   
  
Most of the time I can hide my weaknesses.  
  
But when she comes I can't.  
  
My first love.  
  
She was a miko that had a lot of power.  
  
She guarded the jewel that we hunt now.  
  
She loved me.  
  
I was going to turn human and Live out our days together.  
  
But fate does not like me and we were betrayed.  
  
I was bound to a tree for my mistake.  
  
It is hell, I have to travel around with her reincarnation.  
  
On top of that she was resurrected, but she hates me.  
  
On top of that I have to worry about my friends.  
  
[Up, up and away:away from me  
  
It's all right:You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy:or anything:]   
  
My worst problem is if my demon blood took over I lose control.  
  
I don't like that. I could end up killing everyone I like.  
  
[I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees]   
  
If I am a demon I would kill everyone.  
  
As a human I would drown in a sea of emotion.  
  
I am stuck at a crossroads, not willing to move.  
  
Time is not on my side and then there is love.  
  
[I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me]   
  
When my first love is around I can feel the hurt in her reincarnation.  
  
I feel it tearing at her. We fight a lot, but I realize I deserved it all and more.  
  
I guess I'm trying to keep my distance, but thats not working.  
  
I think I'm falling in love again, but I don't want to, I will get hurt again.  
  
So looking for answers, I do the only thing I can do,  
  
Look for answers within myself and continue to push ahead and hope for the best.  
  
[It's not easy to be me.]  
  
I don't think too many people envy me.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N Inuyasha might be OCC but I think that is how he feels as always R/R  
  
Sincerely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


	3. Knocking On Heaven's Door

A/N Thank you, Youki Chick Supreme. I agree. I guess I haven't gotten deep enough into  
  
the story to understand her motives yet. This one is about Kikyo.   
  
I don't quite have a grip on her undead character yet,  
  
but this is about her dying thoughts.  
  
I was looking for a good song and happened on this  
  
one. Well enough rambling until it's finished.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Knocking on heavens door.   
  
''-thought  
  
""-spoken  
  
[]-lyrics  
  
[Yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah]   
  
On the day that inuyasha was to become human he and his lover were betrayed.  
  
'Did you actually love me?' Kikyo felt blood running down her shoulder.  
  
She knew her time was limited but there was nothing she could do.  
  
[Momma take this badge off of me  
  
I can't use it anymore  
  
It's getting dark, too dark to see  
  
Feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door]  
  
She had to protect the jewel one last time.  
  
'Inuyasha did you just say you loved me?  
  
No matter, I will teach him to play with my emotions'  
  
Kikyo moved farther. But she felt her life being sucked away.  
  
Then all her memories came through her mind.  
  
The ones that hurt the most were the ones of Inuyasha.  
  
[Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door   
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door   
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door]  
  
The pain was intense. Then she saw the villagers.  
  
Their faces caused memories to flood back.   
  
All the times she helped them.  
  
'Who is going to help them now, and for that matter who is to protect  
  
the jewel?' She finally decided to take it with her.  
  
[Momma put my guns in the ground  
  
I can't shoot them anymore  
  
That long black cloud is coming down  
  
I Feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door]  
  
Now almost dead she caught up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!' She screamed.  
  
He turned his head, and she hit him with an arrow.  
  
[Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door]  
  
The arrow pinned him to the tree.  
  
All that was left was to let go.  
  
Kikyo's little sister ran up and hugged Kikyo for the last time.  
  
"Little sister I have a request. I want you to burn the accursed jewel with me."   
  
Kaede nodded and started crying. "Little sister be strong."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo muttered and let go.  
  
[Yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah]  
  
The whole village mourned her death.   
  
Even Inuyasha mourned the loss of his first love.  
  
Nothing could make him forget, even if she betrayed him.   
  
A/N Well will miracles ever cease? I thought she was going to be a pain to write about.  
  
Wow, I actually feel like I can understand her better. I hope you liked it.The next ones  
  
will be longer I swear.  
  
Please R/R. Next up is The Kids Aren't Alright. Sango's thoughts on Kohaku. Or  
  
Kryptonite, Inuyasha transforming into a demon. Also sometime I will post The Legend  
  
Of The Rose. A man finds what he is looking for but at what cost.  
  
Well I should have one finished in short order. So until next time. See ya.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


	4. The Kids Aren't Alright

A/N I don't own Inuyasha or The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring.  
  
Thank you DarkWold535. Actually Super Man is my best song fic I felt I cracked his  
  
shell and truly got to him. But personally I feel that I know him best. I'm sorry I didn't get  
  
this done sooner but I was working on another fic, but oh well.  
  
So it goes. This one is about Sango and Kohaku. Well I hope you like it.  
  
[]-lyrics  
  
No shard hunting today because of Kagome's absence,  
  
so I just laid down under a tree. It reminds me of my village.  
  
No I don't want to remember. It hurts too much.  
  
But I guess I can't repress the pain so, here it comes.  
  
It hurts so much to think that I am the only survivor of a tragedy.  
  
When we were young the future was so bright  
  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
In one night everyone I knew was killed.   
  
But I guess my biggest pain comes from my brother.  
  
Sometimes I still remember him.   
  
In my memory, I think of us in the meadow.  
  
[It wasn't supposed to be this way  
  
Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
  
How can one little street  
  
Swallow so many lives]  
  
Does fate hate us? We were going to grow up before we died.  
  
I had imagined him falling in love. I was too.   
  
Why am I feeling sorry for myself I still have a chance?  
  
[Chances thrown  
  
Nothing's free  
  
Longing for what used to be  
  
Still it's hard  
  
Hard to see  
  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams]  
  
He never got the chance. Now he has a fate worse than death.  
  
My little brother was resurrected by a jewel shard.  
  
But he no longer remembers anything.  
  
I wander if his soul is at peace or wether it is trapped.  
  
I 've had incounters with him. He doesn't remeber me.  
  
The pain is indesribable. That pain tears at my very being every time I think of him.  
  
I was taught not to hurt my brother but,  
  
he threatens to kill the last of my friends. He is a puppet for Naraku, on the other hand,  
  
he has show control as if he was fighting.   
  
I don't know what to do, if I remove the shard I kill him and if I don't   
  
he is going to be under Naraku's control.  
  
Why is so hard to act?  
  
Why, why do the gods do this?  
  
Jamie had a chance, well she really did  
  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot  
  
Why do the gods let us hurt?   
  
Why do the gods take our loved ones before it's time?  
  
I'd by lying if said I know, but if I knew we wouldn't need monks.  
  
But then I guess knowong the answer wouldn't help.  
  
I can't live on faith alone anymore. It's way too hard.  
  
Jay committed suicide  
  
Brandon od'd and died  
  
What the hell is going on  
  
The cruelest dream, reality  
  
Wow, thinking about all that happend makes my head spin.  
  
Everyone in the group has seen hardships.   
  
Everyone has a way of hiding them. I'm no diffrenent.  
  
Well when the time comes though, he will have peace.  
  
One day I know we will be able to play in the meadow again,   
  
just like we used to.   
  
Mom, Dad, my little Kohaku and I will be a family again.  
  
Although I do wish he does get rencarnated,  
  
that way he can experince all those years he missed.  
  
After all the pain we went though I need a little comfort.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Nope. The god of fanfic writing has blessed me.  
  
This is one of the most emotional fics I have came up with.  
  
I put a lot of emotion in it. I don't know. I doubt she feels quite like that.  
  
I did how ever make her as human as possible.   
  
I do howerver take one thing back this my favorite of my fics. I hope you liked it.  
  
Next its full demon Inuyasha and Miroku. The rating will go up but I will only implied  
  
stuff wirh the pervert. Well R/R please.   
  
Sincerely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


	5. Some Day

A/N Mkay, well no more Miroku. Well this one's about Inuyasha trying not to lose his  
  
love again. I seriously need reviews. I need them to get me motivated. I don't care if   
  
anyone uses the lyrics, I get them at A-Z Lyrics.   
  
[]-lyrics  
  
''-thought  
  
""-spoken  
  
Naraku was dead. The jewel was complete. Now Inuyasha was at war with himself. Time  
  
would be his worst enemy. Why was it so hard to choose? Had he really fallen in love   
  
again?   
  
[How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables]  
  
'Why am I questioning where I should be? I need to go to hell. I didn't fall in love again.  
  
But I feel different around Kagome than around Kikyo, almost if I were wanted. I feel I  
  
can't leave, or she couldn't survive. Ha, she can't. She can't defend herself.' Something  
  
made him feel bad. Inuyasha continued to ponder the future. When he thought about life  
  
without Kagome he felt a sharp pain though his heart. He had never felt like that before.  
  
He shrugged it off though. He knew he treated her badly, so why would she love him?  
  
Well it would be a while before he got back and had to say goodbye. Why do I feel bad  
  
about the way I act around Kagome? She is just a flawed copy of the original.  
  
[I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Dont think its too late]  
  
"Kagome, do you have to leave?" Shippo sobbed.   
  
"I'm sorry Shippo. I don't want to leave you either." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome knew that this was the last of the nights she would hold him in her arms as she  
  
slept. Then Kagome had a thought. 'What if she kept the jewel? She could return. To  
  
what though? The only reason to come back was for Shippo and it was for the best if she  
  
didn't come back. So she resigned herself to going back. That night she cried herself to  
  
sleep.  
  
[Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will]  
  
Inuyasha smelled her tears. Then a powerful desire to be close to Kagome.  
  
The desire overwhelmed him. He picked up Shippo and carefully put him on Kirara, then  
  
scooped Kagome up and took her in the tree. After he had gotten to where the both of  
  
them were comfortable he felt a wave of tension lift off him . For the first time in the  
  
quest he felt relaxed. Sleep came quickly.  
  
[Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when]  
  
Inuyasha overslept. Kagome woke up in his lap. She wished she could stay there until  
  
time stopped. Inuyasha was waking up too. He knew that Kagome as awake. Neither  
  
wanted to move afraid that this was one of the last times they would be happy.   
  
'You like this don't you.? Well if you want to do this more often. tell Kagome how you  
  
feel. You don't need strength you need courage.' something inside him screamed.   
  
[Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror]  
  
'Another day and I'll be alone again.' Kagome thought. Kagome couldn't stomach the  
  
thought. 'Maybe if I told him.' "Inuyasha wake up. I have something to tell you."  
  
The half demon jumped back to the ground. "What is it?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I love you." she whispered. Inuyasha's soul and heart fell to pieces. She loved him and  
  
he turned his back on her. A million words flowed into his heart. Some were for  
  
apologies and others were for confessions of love. He had so many he couldn't pick the  
  
right ones. Kagome walked over to another tree and cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha didn't  
  
pick her up this time though he felt like a heel. He didn't deserve to be in the presence of  
  
an angel.  
  
[Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will]  
  
Inuysasha walked over to the sleeping Kagome and did two thing he would never do,  
  
he apologized and he told her how he felt.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I put you though so much. In my zeal to deaden my pain I ignored  
  
my heart. You will make someone very happy someday. I wish it had been me."   
  
Unknown to Inuyasha she wasn't asleep. A tear ran down her face.  
  
[Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)]  
  
The sun rose too early. The group got back around noon.  
  
They had decided to wait one more day before they parted ways for the last time.  
  
Shippo lost it. He jumped into Kagome's arms and cried "Please don't leave. Who will I  
  
sleep on? Who will protect?"  
  
Sango got mad . "Shippo, this is not helping Kagome any."  
  
"It's okay Sango I can handle this." she calmed her friend.  
  
"Shippo I will always be with you in spirit." she said then sang him a lullaby.  
  
He fell asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
[How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror]  
  
Lunch was as not as it should have been. There was an unbreakable silence.  
  
After lunch Kagome took a walk Miroku caught up with her. "Why are you walking by  
  
yourself? This is our last day together." asked the monk.  
  
"I, I can't stand to see Shippo so sad." Kagome sobbed.  
  
[Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will]  
  
"Tell everyone goodbye for me I'm going. Here give this to Inuyasha" she handed him the  
  
Shikon Jewel. Tears ran down her face as she jumped in the well. At the village Inuyasha  
  
spied Kikyo. He decided to wait for a new moon and consult his emotions for answers.  
  
[Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when]  
  
Two weeks later it was Kagome's birthday. Though it was to be a happy day but she  
  
couldn't cheer up. She went outside after everyone left. It was a moon lit night. Suddenly  
  
she caught a glimpse of a shadow darting around in the bushes. She walked over to see  
  
what it was. She got the shock of a lifetime when she saw Shippo. He leaped into her  
  
arms and held on for dear life. "Kagome don't leave me ever again."   
  
"As long as I have life Shippo I won't leave you behind." She stammered.  
  
"Shippo I need to talk to my mom for a second okay." Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
After fighting tooth and nail Kagome got her mom to allow Shippo to stay.  
  
After that Kagome had went up into her room to get ready for bed. Kagome feinted when  
  
she saw a long white haired amber eyed half demon setting on her bed with a red bow  
  
around his neck. When she woke up she thought she was dreaming. Inuyasha in an  
  
attempt to prove that it was real he leaned in and kissed Kagome. One passionate kiss  
  
later Kagome asked. "Inuyasha, why aren't you with Kikyo?"   
  
"I realized something. What I needed or what I wanted the jewel couldn't give me. So I  
  
made a wish it could handle to have one last chance. I thought I'd bring that annoyance  
  
too so he wouldn't be mad." He said.  
  
Kagome laughed. 'It's so good to see her smile again.' he mused.  
  
"What did you want?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Isn't it obvious., you of course."  
  
"What did you need?" She asked  
  
"I needed courage. Sure I never backed down from a fight but that's because I was afraid.  
  
You showed me that." he said.   
  
Inuyasha got down on one knee and asked that age old question "Kagome will you be my  
  
wife?"  
  
Kagome burst out in tears "On one condition. You never leave me behind."   
  
Inuyasha smiled. "As long as there is breath in my lungs I will not leave you."  
  
The couple shared a passionate kiss. Downstairs Kagome's mom was smiling. Her little  
  
girl had married the girl of her dreams. Inuyasha had came and asked her for her  
  
daughters hand and any rituals involved in marriage. After the kiss Inuyasha handed her  
  
something. "I believe this is yours." she saw that it was half the jewel shard. "I keep the  
  
other half so you don't have to choose."  
  
Inuyasha had done it. He had made up for all of those times he hurt her. Now they had a  
  
lifetime of happiness to look forward to.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block. Please R/R. 


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

A/N I don't own Inuyasha or Behind Blue Eyes. I might do two versions of this. One with  
  
Inuyasha and the other with Kikyo. NOTE. No happy ending.  
  
"" Speaking  
  
'' Thought  
  
[] Lyrics  
  
Inuyasha knows that it would never work beteen him and Kagome so he says goodbye.  
  
[No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies]  
  
'Do the powers above hate me? I am constantly gven happiness and just to have it taken  
  
away. I don't want Kagome to hate me. I love her so much but we are too different. I  
  
don't like not having someone to protect. Sure I can protect Kagome as long as she is  
  
here, but soon she will leave for good. With her goes my only chance at happiness. I will  
  
go back to being dispised. The pain I feel when I get beat up is nothing like the pain on  
  
those nights she is not here. I desperately want to tell her how I feel, though I know I'm  
  
doing what is right. Why do I hurt so much?'   
  
[But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free]  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome. 'She is so beautiful. She is so much more  
  
than Kikyo was. I wish we could have met under different circumsances. I would've  
  
loved to be there for you. Kagome you have given me a conscious. After all this time with  
  
friends, I end up alone again. I am always alone. Temped by love I always lose.' he  
  
thought.  
  
[No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated]  
  
'I guess that my problems come from the people who detest me. Because of this I no  
  
longer show my emotions. I hurt so much because of all I lost. What I have had to hide. I  
  
lost the last hope for happiness I had left.'  
  
[Behind blue eyes  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies]  
  
'How do I tell Kagome I love her without hurting her. I will tell the truth before she goes.  
  
After all I put her though she should know the truth. I owe her that much.' Inuyasha  
  
thought.  
  
[But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free]  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said "Kagome I'm sorry but this is goodbye. You  
  
have your whole life in front of you. I have wasted my life. You must move on. Kagome  
  
I...." his voice trailed off.  
  
[No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through]  
  
"No, you wasted your life just now it wasn't too late for some time. You closed your heart  
  
to me for so long, now I am closing mine to you. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said  
  
though a stream of tears.  
  
She jumped down the well and Inuyasha watched her dissapear for the last time.  
  
[No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes.]  
  
'I couldn't tell her. Why? Well what do I do now? I have an eternity to spend alone and  
  
regret my actions. Where do I go? I don't know but I have to leave. I have to get away  
  
from the memories.' he mused. With that Inuyasha started to walk with no destination in  
  
mind, he went was looking for to things he could find. Kagome or a place to forget her. 


	7. Here's to the Night

I don't own Inuyasha or Here's to the night. Sorry for not updating more often. I'm might do my own songfic for Breaking the Habit sometime.   
  
Time is a precious and fickle thing. Two lovers are about to find that would as the time approaches when they will never see each other again.  
  
[So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well]  
  
Sango and Miroku were lying together. Miroku looked over at the love of his life. His time was almost up. Soon he would have to leave or risk the life of the one he loved. 'Should I tell her? I'm not sure either of us can handle it. I don't want to break her heart, all I want to do is stay with her, but fate made sure I can't do that.' Miroku lamented.  
  
He debated the issue most of the night. Sango looked up at him. "What's wrong Miroku?" she asked.  
  
Summing up all his courage, he started to tell the horrible truth. "My sweet Sango I love you so much more than words allow, but I think my time is almost up. I'm so sorry." he said and stroked her soft hair.  
  
[Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye   
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon]  
  
A tear fell from the young woman's eye. "What? Now? I was hoping to at least get to our first anniversary. Please tell me this is some sick joke. Please I don't want to lose you yet. Not after what we have shared. I love too much to let you leave now." she pleaded sorrowfully.  
  
Miroku started to tear up. "I love you just as much and now that you actually love know you love me I don't want to go either. I can't express how much this decision hurts my love. I just don't want to kill you. It is your love and faith in me that has carried me this far and has helped me with my fate as hard as it is. This will be our last night together we had better spend it doing things we always wanted to do." he said with loss in his voice.  
  
'Anything for you my love.' she thought.  
  
Miroku pulled her closer to him. "I know you think I want to make love to you one last time but no, all I want is to lay next to you one last night, so I can have one last fond memory of you. Please grant me this last request." he asked.  
  
[Put your name on the line along with place and time  
  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well]  
  
"Of course my love." she said.  
  
His love walked over to their pack and pulled out a blanket. She spread it and she laid on the blanket. Miroku joined her shortly afterward. She wrapped her and her lover up tightly. "Thank you. This reminds me of our wedding night so much, the innocence, the awkwardness of the first time for both of us, those memories I will always treasure. I'm glad to have married you." he said.  
  
Her tears started to fall freely. "Please don't cry my love. I don't want our last memories to be sad ones." he explained.  
  
She calmed down some. He pushed some loose hair behind her ear and kissed her.  
  
[Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye   
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon]  
  
"This also reminds me of when I asked you to marry me. I can still remember the sparkle in your eyes. I just wish I didn't have to be alone. Not after all that has happened." he said.  
  
'Don't worry I won't be alone.' she said silently.  
  
"If you see our friends again tell them for me." he requested.  
  
She nodded halfheartedly.  
  
[All my time is froze in motion   
  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
  
Don't let me let you go Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well]  
  
After spending the night close and talking sleep finally took her and Miroku got up and tucked her in tighter. He kissed her cheek and left. 'The time we spent together was too short but then I guess that forever wouldn't be long enough. I hope we meet in the afterlife or better yet we are reincarnated. No matter what name you take I will always love you my sweat.' he swore as he left.   
  
[Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye   
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon]  
  
The harsh morning sun woke Sango up and reminded her of hard truth; her love was gone for good. She got up and stretched. She rubbed her tummy and said "It looks like it's you and me now. I just hope that I can be as good a mother as Kagome."  
  
Please R/R 


	8. Hello

I don't own Inuyasha or Hello. The song is from Evanescence's Fallen CD. This to me screams of him and Kikyo. I have another one from another CD called Even In Death. Prepare for several new song fics. BTW I don't think I did the song justice but so it goes.  
  
[] - Lyrics  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked into the clearing. He knew if he were found that it would cause a fight and some unnecessary tears. 'I don't want Kagome crying over me again, but she is my love. I can't accept leaving her alone.' he thought.  
  
[playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello]  
  
The pale figure of his love walked into the clearing. "Inuyasha you have come." she said.  
  
"Of course Kikyo. I love you too much not to." he said as he embraced her.  
  
'Why is it hard?' he wondered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Of course there is. Your kiss is so cold, your eyes so hollow, your skin so pale, your soul isn't yours, but I still can't let go. I still love you." he said glumly.  
  
"It is not wrong. Your love for me never died and I did. You're the reason I'm here. After Naraku is dead we can both rest in peace." she said.  
  
[if I smile and don't believe  
  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry]  
  
Inuyasha faked a smile. "I know we will and all will be right again." he said grimly.  
  
"You don't want to be with me?" she asked with false concern.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that I don't belong in hell." he said.  
  
"You don't belong here, you're a half demon, this world doesn't accept half breeds." she said spitefully.  
  
"I am a half demon take it or leave it. I'm tired of being told to change." he retorted.  
  
Kikyo started to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her. "I'm sorry it's just I'm tired of being told what to be and how to act. Sometimes I wish I could forget about what I was and live without judgment." he said.  
  
[suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
hello I'm still here   
  
all that's left of yesterday]  
  
"Don't worry my love soon it will be all over." she whispered.  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of, but I don't know if I'm ready to give it all up now. All I have with you is broken dreams and yesterday's hopes. I loved you so much, but I wonder if you are truly the woman I fell in love with.' he lamented.  
  
Please R/R 


	9. Even In Death

A/N I don't own even in death. This is in Inuyasha's POV thinking of Kikyo.  
  
Fifty years have past since that fateful night you broke my heart and yet you're still here to me. Fifty years and still you have a hold on my heart.  
  
[Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home]  
  
It seems like yesterday we were planning to get married and I was going to be human. I was going to fit in for once. Then that demon Naraku took my form and killed you and with your dieing life you pinned me to that infernal tree. Alas my thoughts still carry me back to you every night. In my heart though I believe that we still are going to wed and live out our lives together.  
  
[I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on]  
  
My love for you survived our betrayal and will live on as long as I remember you.  
  
Your words still echo in my heart. Your voice still pierces my being. Time and circumstance may weaken others' love but not mine for you.   
  
[Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me]  
  
You were one of the few who loved me. I can't let that go so easily. You brought me so much joy in life, but in the end you caused me the greatest pain. All of the physical and mental assaults didn't compare to how bad you made me feel, but still even now I would die for you in a heartbeat. I can still hear your voice echoing in my head.  
  
[I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on]  
  
I have met your reincarnation and it hurts to be around her because she reminds me of you. Truly a worse torture has never been devised. I can't stand her because she reminds me of my biggest mistake and my greatest loss. And yet I can't help but to love her because she is you. In the end I will always hold you in my heart no matter the cost.  
  
[And I can't love you, anymore than I do]  
  
Here is your favorite plant Adonis. How befitting considering its meaning in the language of flowers. Until we meet again good bye my love, my Kikyo.  
  
Please R/R 


End file.
